This study is a randomized, double-blind, multicenter, placebo-controlled, parallel group trial to evaluate the safety and efficacy of daily intravenous infusions of Prostavasin (PGE1) or placebo over 28 consecutive days in patients with severe peripheral arterial occlusive disease and ischemic ulcers, who are not operative candidates.